


Dreaming of You

by MoonlightWanderer



Series: Their Hidden Hearts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Chat Noir loves treating his princess as such, Dream Sex, F/M, Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/MoonlightWanderer
Summary: Takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of Their Hidden Hearts. Adrien sleepily returns to his apartment after having dropped Marinette back off to her own place. He falls asleep and dreams of his sweet princess.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for fantasy/dream sex. :shrug: This one is short and sweet. I'm including it on its own as a one-shot because not reading it doesn't impact the main Their Hidden Hearts storyline. It's just a fun little interlude for those who aren't satisfied with sexual tension and want a little more... actual sex.

Two cat paws landed with a _thud_ atop the building. A figure, disguised by the night, could hardly be seen as he went through the rooftop entrance to reach the his apartment below.

The door hadn't even finished closing when the telltale signs of a detransformation appeared. Plagg circled around, wanting to complain about how many times in one night he had to put up with transforming, but he was too tired to bother.

Uneven footsteps echoed the stairwell until the correct floor was reached. From there, the echos turned to padding on the soft carpet that was throughout the hallways.

Keys rustled, then dropped to the floor.

_"Shit. Come on."_

A hand wearily reached down and returned to the task. The key still wouldn't work. Another key was tried. Then another. Then another.

Plagg, past the point of caring, simply glided through the door itself without waiting for it to be opened.

_"Why..."_

The door creaked as a weight leaned back against it, before flying open and sending Adrien tumbling into his living room with a yelp.

_"Ah!"_

Of course, the lock had been broken by cataclysm. No wonder the keys didn't work.

Bedsheets were all laid out the floor in the living room, and the laundry was scattered on the bed. It would take so much... _effort_ to tidy that up.

His pajamas were buried in that pile somewhere.

The couch was still damp.

_"You know what, I don't care tonight."_

And he _didn't_ care. He had to be up bright and early tomorrow. Some photoshoot he had to do. Some photoshoot with him in his underwear. Again. At least Marinette got to have the decency of a bathrobe.

He should demand a bathrobe tomorrow. Yes.

He could pull it off. They'd make it work.

Adrien smiled a lopsided smile, drunk off his own tiredness. He'd be calling the shots tomorrow. As for the rest of tonight...

He shrugged off his shirt and pants as he walked over to the bed he made on the floor earlier.

Only a few hours before work. He was too tired to do anything. Sleep took over moments after being covered by blankets. He fell asleep half on top of the bathrobe. He didn't remember having a cherry blossom scented soap or perfume, but whatever. The bathrobe smelled nice.

...

A hand gently nudged him awake.

"Hey. You up?"

He couldn't stop the sarcasm. "Yeah I'm _up_. In every sense of the word thanks to you."

From where she lie beside him, Marinette peeked beneath the blankets. "Oh... so you are. Well maybe we should take care of that."

"Not so fast, whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Always the gentleman, Chat Noir."

"I aim to please."

Adrien's hands wandered to either side of her hips, squeezing delicately. Marinette squirmed. Perhaps they were both feeling a little impatient after everything that had happened that night. Her hands soon joined his as she guided him towards where she wanted to be touched. He didn't resist.

He cupped her heat as she snuggled closer to him.

"You're so warm." Marinette said.

"I could say the same back to you." he hummed, enjoying the blush on her cheeks. "So warm. Maybe even..." he inserted one finger. "yeah. That too."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not. I think you're beautiful, everywhere. I love how you feel." he inserted another finger ever so gently, savoring being inside, before slowly pulling out and gliding up until he saw her breath hitch. Then back down, back inside.

"It's amazing." He let his digits glide once again back out and up towards that spot, running a couple light circles around their destination. Her hips bucked at him as he did so.

"Want me to do that again?" he asked. She nodded. In he went, a little deeper this time, and curled his fingers to press against her walls. The moment was fleeting as he came back out and back to their spot, stimulating her gently with the help of her own wetness. She whimpered and his hand wandered around her folds, exploring her. Caressing her slit and teasing her entrance up and down.

His mouth found its way to her neck. He was dying to taste her. Her hands scratched behind his suit's cat ears. Was he somehow only transformed from his mask up? How did that work? More importantly, _did it really matter?_

It felt so nice to be loved like this.

His tongue came out, rolling over her skin. She was so delicious. He couldn't help but give a quick suck— _Ah!_ That seemed to do it for her, so why not continue a little higher _—Hh..._ And right behind her ear he needed to know how sensitive she was— _Chat!_ She said his name so breathily. He loved it.

He could get drunk off of her. Her taste, those sounds, so soft and _wet..._ it was enough to intoxicate any man. And he was only a man. And she was so special.

His hand had not forgotten her; as he peppered kisses back down her neck, he slowly stretched his fingers inside her, memorizing every detail, every pulse of arousal that made her walls wrap around his hand, looking for _more._

One of her legs made to wrap around his thigh, trying to get him to go deeper. Trying to get him closer.

He could get closer.

Marinette whimpered as his hand again left, running once more up to her clit before continuing slowly up her body. Scooting himself lower, Adrien's tongue trailed across her breasts, finding its way to one nub. His hands supported each breast, massaging lightly in his fingers, as his mouth did its work. There was no surprise that her breathing increased its pace, no doubt her heart was beating just as fast. He knew his was.

Her leg brushed against his cock and he nipped her lightly. Hands laced through his hair to press his face further into her breast, and he nipped again, swirling his tongue around her peak. One of his hands moved to do the same on her other side, beginning with a feather-light touch before pinching and tugging _just enough_ to earn a sound, not enough to cause discomfort.

Her hands continued to follow his head as he scooted lower still. His own fingers danced their way around her back and down until they gripped her rear. "I wish we had something for this lovely ass of yours." he muttered against her skin, spreading her cheeks apart at the same time. "Such a loss."

"Maybe another time."

Oh how much he wanted to explore her, but yes, he'd have to pass on this today. Feeling more impatient, Adrien finished his journey all the way down until he was comfortably settled between her legs. He pressed up against her trimmed hair, then lifted her legs a little so she was more open for him. For a brief moment he peeked back to see Marinette staring back down at him, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. He smirked. "You're such a princess, so let me treat you like one tonight."

He trailed light pecks down her folds, holding her still as she attempted to force him to press harder against her. Once he'd made his way around a couple times, he finally stopped where it felt the best, and puckered his lips around her to suck. A breathy moan left Marinette, and she bucked her hips against him.

Oh how lovely was that to his ears. His tongue flicked against her, lazily, and he followed up with another suck. He kept the rhythm going for as long as he could focus, and it was damn near impossible given how intoxicating she was. The tip of his tongue worked circles on her clit, leaving her boneless beneath him. At his mercy. She relaxed her hold on his hair.

Opening his mouth wider, he placed the flat of his tongue along her, moving slowly and more strongly, making sure she felt everything. Coming back down he followed the boundary of her folds until he reached her entrance once again. She was so, _so_ hot. He teased back and forth, threatening each time to go in, but never quite getting there. Little by little his tongue explored further, drinking her in.

One of her hands found its way to his, holding him as she did only a couple hours ago. His heart fluttered, though he didn't question it.

He felt his jaw tire, so he paused to look back up at her. She looked down at him and smiled shyly, a smile he returned, then turned to look at their joined hands.

"You know I love you, Adrien." she said.

He felt his mask disappear from his face, exposing him for who he really was. He gasped, sitting up, back in his living room— his real living room, _alone_. Marinette was at home. He dropped her off soon after the rain ended. It was awkward. He had bumped into her again, got himself all riled up, and planned to take care of himself once he got back. But he fell asleep. Like idiots do.

Like an idiot that dreams of going down on his friend. On his friend who _likes_ him. _"_ _Ohhhh_ _what have I gotten myself into?"_

It was only hormones. It was nothing.

Nothing.

Now that he was awake, he noticed the early morning sunlight creeping into the room. Already time to get to work. It just never ended. He would surely run into Marinette today; she worked at his father's company as a designer after all. He'd have to look at her, knowing she loved him. Knowing that if he wanted...

If he wanted to invite her over for a night, she might actually say _yes_.

Regardless of how he felt about Ladybug, he was only a man!! A man who still hadn't actually bed anyone, embarrassed as he was to admit. He always had it too bad for his lady to consider other women, or even men. But somehow, after yesterday, Marinette seemed to be working her way into his head.

Today, he needed to stay attentive, or else make a fool of himself.

But tonight... well...

He was only a _little_ hopeful that he'd experience the rest of that lovely dream.


End file.
